Didn't Think I Could Feel That Way
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: Hunter is Sebastian's best-friend, and he loves him, but when his daydreams begin featuring one Kurt Hummel, newest addition to the Dalton Academy Warblers, he hates him. OOCness, lovesick Sebastian and all that jazz.


It all began one day in Warbler practice. Blaine introduced him as one of his friends, and he auditioned.

His rendition of 'Don't cry for me Argentina' made me tear up, even though it went a little over the top towards the end but still.

His beautiful pale skin, those sparkling blue eyes, that voice, so clear and high, yet with an unmistakable masculine edge. His hands were quite small, but they were graceful, and I could imagine them travelling over my heated skin as we would kiss. Recalling this moment always made me lose my mind, and my best friend knew this, so when my gaze wandered along those beautifully crafted calves and got lost between his thighs and his face, he knew to stop me before my cock could stir in my pants.

'Hey, Bas, wake up !' he told me while gently shaking my shoulder

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm there !'

'You know, perhaps you should talk to him instead of staring at him longingly like a lovesick puppy' he suggested.

'He's friends with Blaine, Hunter, with Blaine. Ever since october he has done nothing but give me dirty looks, because he does not understand that a one-night stand ends with the night !'

'So what ?' Hunter asked, 'He may be his friend, but he's NOT Blaine, you may not have the best reputation, but I doubt he's the kind of guy that just listens to a friend and doesn't make an opinion of people for himself !'

I shot him a defeated look and sighed heavily. My head landed on his shoulder, and his hand ran through my hair. I had gotten used to him showing affection and comforting me when he insisted on holding my hand most of the time and didn't want to take any of my protests.

People, at first, had thought that he had been the one to tame the man-whore, but no, he became in a few weeks my best friend, even though I despised him at first.

Behind his devilishly good looks, and seemingly arrogant persona, hid a truly lonely boy, that had evolved into a self-protected man.

Seeing as he transferred for his senior year, just after me, we were dormmates, and had to live with the other. He quickly had to get used to the coming and going boys, and I had to get used to him crawling into my bed after a nightamre, once my flavor of the day had left.

He also got to know me better than my sister did, and that's saying something, seeing as she, until recently, could claim the title of best friend, even though she had stayed in Paris when I transferred.

He had sneaked into my heart, and hid there until he could bite me and make me realise that I loved him. Just like Kurt had.

Even his name sounded good to me, I mean, I don't even know how to describe this. Sometimes, late at night, I would imagine him with me, since I had stopped seeing anybody since his transfer. He would be there, cuddled close to my chest, his head right above my heart, and his hand doodling on my stomach.

Or I would dare to slip a hand in my boxers, and whisper his name over and over again as I stroked myself to completion, all the while imagining him moan and groan above me, his hips gyrating, and his cock bouncing between our stomachs as he raised himself up and came down, meeting me thrust for thrust, and throwing his head back all the while muttering terms of endearment to me.

Once again, Hunter startled me out of my rêverie.

'You're drooling, Bas, and he's not even here...' he chuckled.

'I... I think I love him...' I'm sure I looked horror-struck by now, and Hunter laughed even more.

'It's not funny, Hunter, I've never loved anybody ! Not like that anyway, I don't know how to do it ! And what if I fail ?'

'Don't worry your pretty little head about this, Sebastian, just be yourself, and not a heartless asshole, and everything will be alright !' Hunter tried to comfort me.

'Okay, I'll try... but that doesn't mean he'll like me...' I replied, getting weary of Hunter's ability to freak out.


End file.
